Le Petit Journal De La Congrégation De L'Espace
by Jacks Zabu
Summary: Quelques articles parodiant vos stars ou héros préférés. De Twilight à Clint Eastwood, en passant par les Powers Rangers, tous y passeront! Il suffit de demander, l'aticle sera livré! x
1. Article 1: Les lumières sur Twilight

**Genre :** Parodie yaoï, humour

**Note :** Fic écrite pour un petit bigoudi avec une mèche de Jedi. Ma petite Amy Pieton, j'espère que tu vas te marrer, bien que tu ne connaisses pas vraiment Twilight. Pour les autres, au niveau de la description, sur un plan moral ou même physique, je ne suis moi-même pas fan du tout de cette série. Alors ne m'en veuillez pas, je voulais juste faire plaisir aux personnes que cette fic intéresse. Et puis, vu que c'est une parodie, de plus dans une fic, j'ai le droit de modifier quelques détails. J'ai quand même fait quelques recherches pour ne pas bâcler le travail même si ça me fatiguait de voir la tête de Pat-Pat partout sur le net (désolé pour les fans, ainsi que pour les fétichistes -.-')

**Les lumières sur Twilight**

Vous pensez peut-être que les différentes espèces se battent vraiment toutes entre elles ? Notamment grâce aux films et aux récits mettant en scène de belles jeunes filles pures (sur le moment) et de jeunes gens dont la musculature semble proportionnelle à leur force de corps et/ou de caractère (mais ne fait que sembler, hein, faut pas exagérer) ?

Mais... Peut-être qu'en fait, ils se moquent de vous ! Hé voui. Enfin, se moquer est un bien grand mot. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en réalité, en dehors du monde dans lequel ils apparaissent tous, ils sont super potes. Ils sont comme vous et moi ils font des beuveries tous les week-ends, et même que… ben, ils… Bon, disons qu'ils ne font pas que des soirées où l'alcool est maître de leurs esprits.

Hé oui, mesdames et messieurs ! Ou plutôt mesdemoiselles tout court, car la majorité des fans sont des demoiselles dans la fleur de l'âge qui raffolent des torses pâles sans poils qui les dégoûtent tant en général quand l'homme, à l'instar de la femme qui propose la coupe bikini ou ticket de métro (ou ne propose pas de coupe du tout, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire), propose le modèle moquette ou parquet ciré aux huiles essentielles.

Malheureusement pour vous, chères demoiselles, j'ai un scoop qui anéantira tous vos rêves plus ou moins érotiques dans leurs pyjamas ou chemise de nuit, voire rien du tout (au choix, les magasins ont en réserve une quantité de vêtements sur lesquels on peut voir écrit « I love Pat-Pat »).

Votre mamour d'Edward est pris ! Halte-là, rien ne sers de se précipiter chez la petite Christine Stewart, l'actrice qui incarne Bella Swan, ce n'est pas d'elle qu'il s'agit… Mais n'en déplaise aux yaoïstes, je vous annonce que son cœur et ses pensées sont occupées par… un homme (pour les non-yaoïstes, démerdez-vous avec ça ! Il fait ce qu'il veut après tout). De plus, cet homme vous le connaissez. Si si, je vous assure. Là encore, pas besoin de courir chez le voisin pour vérifier si c'est lui. Surtout si votre voisin a environ quarante ou cinquante ans et plus, puisqu'il y a de grande chance qu'il regarde plutôt les éternels rediffusions de Derrick ou Colombo.

Il s'agit d'un homme que vous avez l'habitude de voir poilu de la tête aux pieds à certaines occasions dans le film Twilight. Et quand je dis de la tête aux pieds, c'est de la tête aux pieds, croyez-moi !

Vous avez compris de qui il s'agit ? Non ?

Allez, un petit effort pour aider votre cerveau déjà trop en ébullition.

Non ? Toujours pas ?

Bon eh ben tant pis, vous saurez pas alors !

Désolé, je plaisantais. Je vais vous le dire, ne vous en faîtes pas ! (Et puis j'ai pas le choix, maintenant que j'ai lancé le sujet !)

Bon alors, récapitulons : un homme, poilu à certaines occasions… Il s'agit évidemment de… Taylor Lautner, le loup-garou le plus populaire de Twilight.

Je tiens cette information du fils de ma mère, descendante de son propre père et de sa propre mère qui ont eu trois enfants et dont l'aîné a eu deux enfants avec la mère de ceux-ci et qui… Enfin, je tiens cette information de moi, quoi…

Je vous garantis que cette information est réelle, quelques personnes de mon entourage peuvent en témoigner puisqu'ils écrivent l'article avec moi.

Ils se cachent bien, croyez-moi (pas mon entourage, les acteurs de Twilight ! Faites des efforts, bon sang, c'est pas compliqué de me suivre !). Nous les avons surpris lors d'une fête organisée chez votre vampire préféré, lorsqu'un voisin est venu se plaindre à la gendarmerie pour déclarer un tapage nocturne.

« Comment avez-vous pu vous rendre sur les lieux et savoir pour la gendarmerie ? » me demanderez-vous… Disons que nous étions bien joyeux, après avoir fini d'écrire pour vous… bref, cela n'est qu'un détail…

Nous en avons donc profité pour se faufiler chez Pat-Pat après avoir bien écouter l'adresse indiquée. Arrivés sur les lieux, l'équipe décide de se trouver un petit coin tranquille pour observer cette petite fête.

Heureusement pour nous (et aussi pour vous, sinon vous n'auriez pas cet article) un membre de notre petite équipe est très habile pour ne pas se faire repérer et trouver des cachettes. C'est ainsi que nous nous sommes retrouvés le c** dans un arbre.

Pour prendre des photos en toute tranquillité, il nous fallut retirer nos vestes gênantes pour poursuivre les opérations. Avant de nous rendre compte que nous n'étions pas les seuls à être gênés par nos vêtements.

Votre petit loup-garou chéri était dans les bras du célèbre vampire, tous les deux entraînés sur la piste de danse par leurs petits copains et copines du film.

J'imagine déjà vos têtes. Rassurez-vous, nous avons eu la même en découvrant ceci, en plus de nous poser la question _« Mais quelles têtes pourraient avoir les gosses s'ils étaient capables d'en faire ? »_.

Allons, allons, ne tombez pas comme cela dans les pommes. Je vous en prie, reprenez-vous mesdemoiselles ! Certes, la pilule est dure à avaler (enfin, après, faut voir si vous la prenez, vous faites comme vous voulez).

Voilà pour le scoop spécial Twilight ! Je vous en prie, ne venez pas pleurer contre moi en me prenant pour un mouchoir, je n'y suis pour rien.

Vous êtes tristes, mesdemoiselles ? Bon, alors je vais faire un geste pour vous.

Ecoutez bien mon conseil :

Si vous cherchez un vampire : laissez-vous pousser les poils ! Ce n'est pas très sexy (même pas du tout, vous serez loin des canons de la beauté), mais vous aurez une allure de loup-garou. Laissez-vous une coupe de dépressive. Vous aurez l'air sauvage, une vraie tigresse !

Si vous cherchez un loup : sortez les chapelets de gousses d'ail et baladez-vous au soleil uniquement, tout en vous renseignant un maximum sur la zoophilie. Epilez-vous le torse à la Pat-Pat si la forêt amazonienne se pointe d'ici là et vous aurez un succès garantit !

A bientôt pour un nouvel article !

Zabu.


	2. Article 2: Batman contre Dracula

**Genre :** Humour

**Note :** Vous l'attendiez ? Le voilà ! Vous ne l'attendiez pas ? Le voilà quand même ! Voici le deuxième article de ce cher journal (allez, tout le monde trinque ensemble son verre de coca ! wouhou !).

**Batman contre Dracula**

Ah la la… Qui n'est pas fan de l'un des deux ? D'un côté, nous avons le ô combien sinistrement célèbre vampire logé dans son château de l'autre, le grand justicier de la nuit (mais non pas Zorro !). Peu de personnes se permettent une comparaison entre les deux, et pensent en premier à des oppositions.

Pourtant, nous l'avons fait (« Ça y est ! On l'a fait ! »… à bas les publicités). Nous avons osé faire la comparaison pour vous.

Vous êtes prêts ? Alors on y va, c'est parti.

Commençons pas la première comparaison : ces deux célèbres personnages sont des hommes de nuit ! Certes, vous l'auriez trouvé tout seul, mais il est toujours bon de le préciser. Si l'un dort au sens propre du terme durant la journée, l'autre range son costume de nuit. Dès lors, beaucoup disent que contrairement à Dracula, Bruce Wayne ne dort jamais (bien que cela soit physiquement impossible, sauf exception ce que je ne souhaite à personne : vous imaginez si vous êtes une exception et que vous tombez sur une nymphomane et qu'elle… Passons.). Mais on peut très bien penser aussi que le fait de ranger son costume est un symbole : Batman dort le jour (il échappe aux nymphomanes ! Gloire à lui !).

Je vous l'accorde, l'explication est farfelue. Mais les littéraires ont toujours une explication, aussi foireuse soit-elle.

Mais reprenons.

Nous avons donc une première comparaison. La deuxième comparaison est qu'aucun des deux n'apprécie les odeurs fortes. Les nouvelles personnes à éviter en plus des nymphomanes sont maintenant les pétomanes. Sur ce point, Dracula a un avantage, si l'on peut dire : seules les gousses d'ail lui font de l'effet (bravo les vieux clichés). Et ce n'est pas au sens où on l'entend habituellement, mais le jour où nous le verrons se frotter contre de l'ail, nous vous tiendrons au courant.

De son côté, Batman a du souci à se faire à cause de ses ennemis. On connaît le Pingouin, à l'haleine insupportable, au point de se demander s'il ne remplace pas les phoques et les otaries dans les cirques pour bouffer les poissons à leurs places. Mais i y a aussi Double Face, qui est à moitié défiguré. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il doit sentir un peu ? Sans parler du Joker ! Aaaah… le Joker… Le seul, l'unique… encore heureux d'ailleurs. Lui aussi il peut faire de l'ombre à l'ail. Si si. Vous ne pensez pas que l'odeur doit être écoeurante, à force de garder son maquillage de produit nocif jour et nuit ? Imaginez, la bonne odeur de peau en sueur à force de rire comme un dément mélangée à l'odeur du produit… Hmm, génial. Ragoûtant !

Et n'oublions pas le plus important : la cape !

On ne voit sûrement pas le chevalier noir sans sa cape tout comme on n'ose imaginer le suceur (de sang ! S'il vous plaît, un peu de tenue) sans un drap à l'allure d'ailes de chauve-souris accrochée à son cou. Cette cape est primordiale pour les gens : elle symbolise le rapport à l'animal. Et là, toutes les fans de sexe féminin de Batman de sortir « Ouh ! Quel homme viril ! » délaissant le comte en le traitant de vieux rat. Oui un rat. Chauve-souris… vieux rat… vous voyez le rapport ? Je sais, j'ai un super humour la preuve, on me lance une banane en pleine tête en guise de trophée (enfin je crois…).

Et oui, la chauve-souris est à la base de tout.

Elémentaire, mon cher Winston ! (Un grand bonjour à tous les fumeurs). Elle est à la base même de l'idolation que l'on porte à ces grands hommes, permettant aux générations futures des émos de dire : « J'aime Dracula ! J'aime Batman ! ILS SONT TROP DARK ! » et d'aller se coller des poils de chauve-souris pour faire aussi dark que leurs héros après avoir passer l'âge de jouer aux vampires pour chaque Halloween. Merci les chauves-souris.

Pour conclure, Dracula et Batman peuvent bien être comparés, avec leur bat style (que les amis émos aimeront remplacer par bad style pour faire bien, pour faire dark), rien ne vaut une vraie chauve-souris.

Sur ce, je vous laisse jusqu prochain article choc (ô combien choc, on croirait un choc mental lancé par le premier pokémon qui passe…) de notre journal pour vaquer à mes occupations… (« Petit, petit, petit ! Viens, ma belle chauve-souris ! »)


End file.
